LED display technology continues to develop and has found increasingly wide applications. The LED display industry is developing towards high-density, multi-shape, and ease of installation.
High-density indicates large screens are demanded, while multi-shape means the shape of the entire LED display screen is desired to be variable to meet actual needs. Because large-screen LED displays are not easy to transport, the typical solution is assembling a plurality of smaller LED display screens into a large-screen LED display. Each smaller LED display screen includes a frame and an LED display module installed at one side of the frame, so that a number of these frames can be assembled together for a variety of assembling purposes.
But most of the plurality of frames lie in the same plane after they are assembled; that is, these frames are assembled to create a flat surface. There are also frames assembled to form a certain angle so that the entire LED display screen is a curved shape. Existing frame structure, however, can either be assembled into a planar configuration or be assembled into a shape having a certain angle which can only be a fixed angle. Thus, the compatibility between the planar configuration and the angular configuration cannot be attained, not to mention achieving assembled configurations having different angles. Which means it is impossible to achieve a variety of assembling modes, so that the frame is not universal and frames of different structures would be required for assembling LED display screens of different shapes, which would greatly increase the cost.